A Perfect Christmas
by WinterScorpion-18
Summary: Dai-chan and Mao spend a lot of time planning for their Christmas. What would have happened if something came up and ruin it? Will they still be able to spend it happily?


A/N: This is from a project for our beloved DaiMao that I participated in. I hope you'll like it. (✿◠‿◠)

A Perfect Christmas:

 _"Dai-chan, I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Please don't hate me… I'm sorry…"_ Dai-chan sighed deeply when he heard his beloved say these words sorrowfully and repeatedly in the other line. Mao, who was currently studying in New York, was supposed to be back for this Christmas holiday but…

"It's okay baby… forget it. There'll be a next time on Christmas next year, anyway." he said dejectedly.

 _"I'm sorry…"_ the younger said sniffing, his voice breaking at the end.

"Mao, shh, don't cry. It's all right. Just… focus on finishing those requirements so you won't have a problem, okay?" Dai-chan coaxed gently, sad himself at the sudden turn of events, but not wanting to make his lover upset more than he is now.

 _"I...I just feel so bad… We've been planning for this Christmas eve these whole past weeks and yet I… I've ruined everything!"_

"Baby, it's not your fault... You didn't know that your professor will assign an important project on vacation. Listen to me, dear. Maybe this is what is fated to happen. Maybe this is what's best. Just think that by finishing those, you'll be closer to graduating, and when that happens, you can go back here without having to return there again." Dai-chan said, trying to convince both himself and the most important person to him.

 _"Do… do you hate me?"_ sniffs*

"No! Of course not! Mao, didn't I say I love you?"

 _"Yes..."_

"Well this event is not enough to change that fact and nothing will do." Dai-chan said, his voice flowing with his love for the his dearest lover.

 _"I love you too, Dai-chan."_

"I love you most. Take care of yourself okay?"

 _"Hai… will… will you let me call you later?"_

"Of course baby. I'll be waiting for it. Bye."

 _"Bye."_

After hearing those parting words, Dai-chan off the call and removed the sheet covering his body. Looking at it, he saw that it was now dotted with his heartbroken tears… "So much for our Christmas together…" he whispered to himself.

He dragged his feet downstairs and lazily cooked a simple breakfast for himself, made a cup of coffee and sat down on his sofa. _'Mao and I used to cuddle here at night while watching a movie and now… and now I'm alone in it…'_ "Waah! I should stop thinking like this!" Determine to pull himself from thinking these gloomy thoughts, he opened a novel to read, but stubborn as it is, his mind drift away to his last weeks phone calls with Mao.

 _'Hai. I'll be going home and be able to spend Christmas with you. I'm so excited about it! I've already told my parents and aniki so there's nothing to worry about.'_

 _'Huh? My flight? Oh! It's already been booked. I'll be there, night of 23rd or early morning of 24th.'_

 _'Don't tell me!... Are we going to spend it there!? In British Hills!?'_

 _'You choose. I'll eat whatever is on the plate. It's not important anyway, what's important is I'm with you.'_

"British Hills... Oh, right… I still needs to cancel my hotel reservation…" Daisuke said, finally dropping the book for a call.

 _"Good morning. How may I help you?"_

"Good morning. This is Watanabe, Daisuke. I was hoping to cancel my reservation for today."

 _"About that Sir… We're sorry to tell you but we can't possibly do that. We've already denied the other guests your room and it would be unfair to them if we suddenly offer it to someone who've just arrived. I hope you can understand our concern, Watanabe-san."_

"Ah! Is that so?... It's okay. Maybe I'll just ask someone else to stay there, in my place."

 _"Thank you Sir. Is there anything else we can help you with? ...No?... Okay Sir. Have a nice Holiday!"_

"Arghh!" Dai-chan complained, irritatedly raking his hair with his fingers. "What's with this day!? Why does everything goes out of the plan!? And who should I give the room now!?" he shouted in the cold silence of his house.

Out of nowhere, Roku suddenly showed up, sensing his second master's distress. "Nya~~" the cat called, rubbing his fat, furry body on his leg. Dai-chan, lonely as he is, picked the said cat and hugged it tightly to his chest.

"Roku... I miss Mao… We won't be having him this year… I won't be able to hug him… " Dai-chan said letting his tears fall freely for a second time that day.

He don't know how long he was being comforted by the purring cat when he heard the doorbell rings.

 _'Who could this be now?'_ "Roku... I'll just get the door, okay?" "Nya!"

As soon as he opened his door, he was welcomed by the sight of his friend, Baba Ryoma.

"Hi Dai-cha-! Tsk! Now I know your boyfriend's right! You look like a mess!" he said, clicking his tongue.

"Baba-chan, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going home for the Christmas eve?"

"I should. But a very close friend of mine called me a while ago, asking me to check his olding lover if the said old man was alright!" Baba-chan said in a teasing tone.

"Mao… Hey! You said old twice!"

"Yeah, yeah~ Aren't you going to invite me inside? It's freezing out here if you don't know!"

"I thought your skin is thick enough to warm you up." Dai-chan managed to joke. "Come in."

They were already nursing a cup of coffee when his visitor spoke up. "What happened now?"

"Nothing to worry abou-Itai! What was that for!?" Dai-chan said rubbing the smacked part of his head. "You know what? Right now, I'm not really sure if you come here to hurt me or comfort me." he continued, complaining.

"That's because you're an idiot, Dai-chan. Thought you're gonna fool me when your eyes are bloodshot? Baka~" Ryoma said, somehow trying to lighten the mood. "So?"

"... I told you, it's nothing. It's just that... Mao won't be home for Christmas this year…"

"That's sad."

"Yeah. And after all the effort that we put into planning for this day… I've even been able to get a room in British Hills despite the number of people who wanted to check-in in their hotel. And now that I've no use of it, I can't even cancel it."

"Why cancel it? You know, it would be better if you go there and take some pictures of the place and yourself, to show to Mao-chan." BabaRyo said at his friend's bowed head which suddenly shot up.

"Stay there?"

"Yep! I'm sure Mao will be happy and fascinated to see those pics of winter land and of the Christmas lights that once illuminated one of your kisses when no one's filming." He smirked.

"What!? How did you know about that? I was positive that no one's around that time!" Dai-chan asked his friend, eyes widening.

"Hoho! No one!? Hah! Taiki, Me, and Takki even have pictures of it taken by ourselves in our phones!"

"You guys!"

"Hey! We're just your fanboys!" Ryoma laughed. "But seriously talking, go there, Dai-chan. Go to that place and show it to Mao when you two Skype or through MMS, okay?" Ryoma said, tapping him on his shoulders.

Silence settled then… "Okay." Dai-chan finally agreed.

"Take care of our Roku, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, sure. Don't worry about this little fella. I'll shower it with care."

"Make sure you do." Daisuke warns.

"Of course I will." Ryoma chuckled. "The two of you will send me to my grave if I didn't. Enjoy yourself, okay?"

"I'll... try…" Dai-chan said, and with a final wave, his car went on and gone to his way.

"Welcome to British Hills, Sir. Let us show you to your room."

"Thank you."

Left in the room, Dai-chan decided to rest for a while. He could do the unpacking later, he told himself. Looking around, he stretched his frame and sat on a sofa, with that he let his mind drift…

He was suddenly awaken by the sound and vibration of his phone. _'Mao!'_ he thought and quickly answer the call.

 _"Dai-chan! I finally got a hold of you!"_

"I'm sorry! I fell asleep." Dai-chan said, fighting a yawn from escaping his lips. He never thought that he was so tired enough to doze like that.

 _"Ah! Gomen. Maybe I'll just call later. Sorry for bothering you."_

"No! No, Mao. It's okay." Dai-chan hastily assured his beloved.

 _"Sorry~"_

"No harm done, baby. By the way, what are you doing right now?"

 _"I'm just watching the snow fall around me."_ the younger said, a smile can be heard from his tone.

"You're outside? Aren't you cold? Have you bundled up very well?"

 _"I have."_ Mao chuckled. _"How about you? What are you doing?"_

"Well… let's just say that I'm changing into a new set of clothes."

 _"Eh? Are you going somewhere, dear?"_

"Just outside. I want to show it to you."

 _"Show me?"_ Mao asked surprised.

"Yeah. I'll take a picture of it." Dai-chan answered, his face lighting up with a smile.

Going out, Dai-chan looked around for a better spot and decided to snap a picture of the building which they've used as Shidou Gakuen. Once the photo was sent, Dai-chan waited for his lover's reaction.

 _"Dai-chan! You're in British Hills right now!?"_

Dai-chan laughed at his lover's loud voice and replied, "Yes, I am. And I'll take pictures of it, so you can see it even if you're not here with me." he said, silently thanking Ryoma for convincing him.

Soon, Dai-chan enjoyed himself in taking photos and reminiscing their memories of it, with Mao. They comment on every scenery that they are seeing, noting changes that took place as well as what has been preserved since they last saw it. When he couldn't think of where else to go, he decided to ask his Mao.

"Baby, where do you want to go next? I'm afraid I can't think of a place that we haven't visited yet."

 _"How about the open ground where we shoot the scene where you... laid on my legs?"_ he shyly suggest.

"Oh right. Why did I forget about that place. I'll now go there, love."

 _"Anou...Dai-chan… is it alright if I end this call for a minute? Otousan is calling me right now and yeah…"_ Mao trailed.

"Oh sure. Just text me when I can call you again." understanding, Dai-chan let his beloved end their call for a while whilst continuing on his tracks. As he walks the path, he somewhat perceived a soft sound in the air. It was a familiar Christmas song. Something that he had heard in the past. Slowly, he followed it and saw a flicker of soft lights in the distance. _'What could that be?'_

Soon he saw that the whole place was actually illuminated by thousands of silver christmas lights. Every trees glows as it was covered with it and the snow-covered ground, sparkles under his feet. Dai-chan can help but look at the scene in awe. _'Kireina... If Mao was here, I'm sure he'll love it. I better take a picture of it.'_

Dai-chan aimed his phone at different section of it. As he turned in a corner though, his eyes widen in surprise as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"I… this must be dream..." Dai-chan can't help but whisper in disbelief. In front of a candlelit dinner elegantly set for two, and myriads of candles and petals scattered on the white sheet of snow, Mao was there, all in white except from his scarf that is dyed of blue. It's the scarf that Dai-chan remembered as his gift before it flew to New York. The scarf that Mao promised him to treasure. Another thing is that Mao, is the one who is creating that sweet, melodious music that he has been listening to. Dai-chan stand there in awe, watching the only person whom he gave his heart to, surprisingly playing a violin. Hearing it closely, the song touch Dai-chan's heart as its lyrics appeared in front of his mind...

 _My idea of a perfect Christmas_

 _Is to spend it with you_

 _In a party or dinner for two_

 _Anywhere would do_

 _Celebrating the yuletide season_

 _Always lights up our lives_

 _Simple pleasures are made special too_

 _When they're shared with you..._

As the end of the song approaches, Dai-chan let himself sing it from the bottom of his heart and look more lovingly at the only person who owns his heart… the man that he loves the most…

 _"I can't think of a better Christmas_

 _Than my wish coming true_

 _And my wish is that you'd let me spend_

 _My whole life with you"_

 _"My idea of a perfect Christmas_

 _Is spending it with you…"_

When the music ended, Mao opened his eyes to smile at his beloved who is now running towards him. Putting down his violin, he opened his arms to welcome his Dai-chan and chuckled as the other hugged him tightly in his arms.

"I missed you… I thought you wouldn't be here… How?" Dai-chan asked as happy tears run down his face knowing that all of these are true as he felt the other's warmth in his arms.

"Shh… That's not important now." Mao said, rising on his toes to kiss his dearest on his lips. The younger only meant to touch their lips but Dai-chan thought of something else. He gently cupped Mao's cheeks and tilted his head, kissing him softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made the young man cling to him. Perceiving that his lover is losing his balance, Dai-chan supported Mao's body by hugging him closer, continuing the kiss. Soon the need for air arrived inevitably and the two of them parted but not quite as for they remained tangled in each other's arms. They smiled at each other as they calm their ragged breaths, their eyes dancing with love and mirth.

"Aishiteru." Said Mao as he laid his head in Dai-chan's chest marveling at the sound of their heartbeats beating synchronically.

"I love you too, Mao… and I miss you so much!" Dai-chan said, pushing Mao a bit only to raise him in the air and spin themselves. Getting the spin out of control, the two of them fall in the soft snow, merrily laughing like children. Linking their hands, each turned to look at their partner's faces, a contented smile plastered on their lips.

"I never thought this day would end up like this." Dai-chan said, softly brushing away the strands of his beloved's hair from his face.

"End? Dai-chan, our night is only beginning." Mao said cheerfully, while tugging the other to stand up. "Come on, let's eat our dinner!"

As they savor the mouthwatering food that was served in a tray cart, which Dai-chan later learned to be cooked by Mao and his dearest mother, the two chatted away, sharing the stories of recent events, laughing at times at the hilariousness of some of it.

"Ne… Dai-chan, did you like the song that I've played? Was it okay?" Mao asked shyly.

"Of course I did, dear. It was beautiful." the other said, reaching for the other's hand on the table, noting the other's blush with a smile.

"I'm so glad! I thought you'd hate it. I studied violin in school so I can surprise you."

"Well, I really am, love! I wonder what would Taka and Takki 's reaction would be. I still remember how they laughed during our filming of Takumi-kun 2."

"As if you didn't." Mao said pouting.

"Did I?" Dai-chan asked pretending not to remember."

"You did!" Mao laughed. "Ne… Dai-chan… I still have one more surprise for you. Come on." he said, standing up.

"Another one!? Just how many surprises have you planned for me?" he asked perplexed.

"I don't know. But maybe… maybe this is the best." Mao said doubtfully.

"Hey! No matter what it is, I'll like it, baby."

With their hands entangled with each other, Mao lead him to the forest. Soon, Dai-chan could make out another sets of warm glow at the ground below. Once closer, Dai-chan found out that those were candles covered by a glass to make sure that it wouldn't burn out.

"Dai-chan can you read it what it spelled?" He heard Mao said from behind.

"Ah… Let me see… Will...You...Marry...Me. That's it! Wait what!?"

"Baby…" Dai-chan softly whispered when he turned around and saw Mao kneeling on his knees a ring in his hands.

"Dai-chan, will you marry me? Will you be my King?" Mao asks, his eyes portraying both his uncertainty if his lover will accept it and his undying love for the said man.

With happy tears spilling from his eyes, Dai-chan gathered Mao in his arms before shouting a loud "YES!"

They were both laughing and crying at the same time. Coaxing his lover to look up at him, Dai-chan swiftly captured Mao's soft, sweet lips in yet another passionate kiss, his arms tightening itself around Mao's hips as Mao's arms travels up and settled itself on the base of his neck.

"Aishiteru yo..." Dai-chan breathes when they've finally parted.

"I love you too." Mao smiled at him, his heart fluttering with happiness, before touching the other's left hand to placed the intricately designed platinum ring and kissing the other on his cheek.

"Thank you, love… for doing all of these. For making all these surprises and most of all, for loving me and offering me the best place I could ever be. Here forever beside you and in your heart. I could never ask for more. I love you Kyousuke."

"Koishiteru, Dai-chan."

~End!~

A/N: And there it is! Thank you for giving me some of your time to read my story :) I hope you enjoyed reading it :)

P.S. The song that I've used is owned by Mr. Jose Mari Chan's, entitled 'A Perfect Christmas'. :3

I know Mao-aniki's favorite is 'All I Want for Christmas' but due to it being used countless times, I decided not to use it. :)

Once again, thank you so much! :D ^-^ 3


End file.
